Brawl of love and jealousy
by anime.yaoi1
Summary: Amethyst loves marth ,Ike loves Amethyst what will Ike do to get what he wants? at what lenghs will he go at? maybe even to kill someone he even thought as a friend? rated M for rape,sexual,language and anger AmmyXMarth,AmmyXIke and a little MarthXIke
1. A begining enterance

My first fanfic finally begins...i have done a lot of rps based on this so i get the whole idea and characteristics of characters in the story. P.S this is quite a long story XD lol but it gets very interesting when you start reading.

Ages

Amethyst : 17

Marth: 18

Ike : 20

* * *

An Arriving Enterance

Amethyst`s POV

Dust flew into my eyes as i strided across the sand of the flattened arena , it flew towards me like a huge creature breathed the grains into my face. "EVERYONE WELCOME OUR NEWEST NEWCOMER,AMETHYST THE ECHIDNA!!!" a booming voice echoed the sparkling metal walls making them shudder in fear of the shape making its appearance in front of the crowd. Everyone cheered as the silloette of a massive hand floated towards the echidna girl "BEGIN!!" , a sudden bell screamed and a figure walked out of the darkness....

He was tall...had a sword, and with what she could make out was that he has blue flat hair...

who was it? (review to say the answer XD)

Sorry its so short everyone ^^;

I want to save who it is until next time but still review and guess who it is! Next chapter is = to fight or not to fight!

I promise i`ll update soon people :)


	2. to fight or not to fight!

I told you I was going to reply soon!!!!! MWAHAHAHA

Well this is going to be a longer chapter than the last one :) im sure you all know who it was! MARTH!!!! ..Well lets continue with the chapter!!

To Fight Or Nott to fight!!!

His figure stood there facing the echidna ,hands on hips striking an attitude pose at her. The starting bell rang as loud as possible and the first thing there eyes saw was a flash of silver metal...

Amethyst`s POV

This was unexpected... that flash that hit my eyes , was his sword blade....i couldnt believe it...The striking knife like blade cutting my delecate skin...HOW TO TREAT A LADY!!! THE NERVE! I knew i had to fight back..just how? I felt the blood on my cheek pouring down the thin bone and muscle of my cheek .

Rage built up inside of me, my fists tightened,and i threw a heavy punch into his soft tummy. As the punch hit the flexable muscle inside him , his gloves burned into flames and so did my hands....but suprisingly it wasnt hurting me? TALK ABOUT CONFUSING!!!! Another flash of silver hit me but this time in the shoulder...his sword had stabbed all through my shoulder making the muscle and bone twitch in pain . "GRRAAGGHHH!" I yelled in pain ,gripping the sword and dragging it down into my bicep muscle then jabbing it out in hatred for that teen. Hey I am a teen myself! But I dont go arount stabbing people ! Do I ! NO!.

Still having my back turned to him , all this hatred burning inside of me...i never knew i could hate like this before. But i feel its something more than hate...its stronger , it feels,...kinda nice...what is that feeling!?

Marths POV

Why?... Why is the question ,and so many questions to be answered... This feeling is so strange .I am a prince i shouldnt have all of these feelings inside my heart. Or should i ? Any way i must ignore these feelings...I need to win this battle to be a higher level to those of lightweights and middleweights. MY eyes flashed the rainbow glow of a smash ball floated behind the girl and in front of me...ITS PERFECT!!!!! With one swipe of my sword I could easily beat her!

My thoughts were right...I should just critical hit her to kingdom come!

_A couple of minuits ago_

_NORMAL POV_

_The echidna girl ,still had her back turned to the ruthless but elegant prince . But unknown to her the all mighty smash ball floated behind her skinny back and Marth had just managed to crash and destroy the magnificent object without being scene by those jewel like eyes of Amethyst. _

_A fiery aura surrounded the royal, a lust for blood _craved his feelings ,_ but most importantly he had a lust for her...This strange feeling had overwhelmed his feelings ....a fight inside of him had began blood..or her ? The decision had been set blood had one and with a single slash of his sword the lustful prince screamed behind her "CRITICAL HIT!" ...Before she had the chance to blink and turn., he had already slammed her off the arena and falling down to the deep shallows of deep,dark,depressing hell ..._

Back to relality!

AMETHYST`S POV

My hand reached out , grabbing the right vorner of the grass that was like a soft fluffy green cloud . My hand was slipping ,why did it have to rain last night!? My eyes glared up at the silloette of him above me " WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO KICK MY HAND!?" My voice croaked and was filled with rage, my body was dropping until ...`WHOOOOP` My body slipped off the wet surface and my body felt like the demons of hell were dragging me down to the dephs of hell...

Marths POV

Thats it! This is my chance! But wait...her...she....wait? My feelings had completely changed. Her innocent purple eyes...were irrisistable.. shes so beautiful my thoughts tracked as my soft skined palm reached out to help her up. She was light as a feather...such a beauty...she was like a princess...but a warrior.

**Amethyst`s clothing in normal POV**

As the skinny figure looked up at him she wore clothes like lien-da a sexy diva like style . She had metal bars covering her dreadlocks...her claret red hair had now streiks of purple and black . But the prince was hypnotised by her beauty..."she must be mine! He thought immediately.

But someone also had that same thought......

Who will it be?

IM FINALLY DONE!!!!! god that was along chappie so yeah . But next time ... will marth be able to confess his feelings to Amethyst ? Or will someone back out at him which may brake his heart forever? The next chapter is **Love is no Joke or is it? **

I`ll try to upload asap remember trying to make it interesting for the people :).

Until next time!!!

SORRY IF THE PUNTUATIOM,GRAMMER AND CAPS ARE WRONG MY BRAIN IS JUMBLED SO DONT COMPLAIN ON THAT COS I KNOW!!


	3. a dream or a nightmare!

Sorry people ...this is a different chapter than i said...But on the bright side I posted it up quicker than possible ! This is about Amethyst`s dream after the battle is marth really a devil or an angel? Find out in this chapter...

Amethyst : can we not even bother with the summery seriously!!!

me : errr lets get on with the story...

OH YEAH THERE IS M IN THIS CHAPTER FOR RAPE.....

**A dream or a nightmare!**

It was romantic....the prince and the echidna holding hands..her prince in shining armour had came..or had he?

Immediately after saving her life at risk , the lusting for blood came back ,his fist held her chest down to the floor and then SMACK!!!! BOOM!!! POW!! ...he had ripped a hole in her arm and an even bigger hole in her heart. "DONT TOUCH MY ROYAL HAND!!" his voice echoed her ears in fear she now scared her like a fox would to a rabbit.

Amethyst`s POV

How could he...i thought he was prince...but he wasn`t...i just ran...ran away to my soft bed and pillow crying ... How could he!? My shoulder... its been ripped like a knife would to a carrot or what so kind of vegetable. In seconds...i fell into a deep peaceful slumber...

_**Amethyst`s dream!**_

_I just stood there..in the white light and i saw him...the blue prince who i fell in love with..He was sitting down on a golden chair ,angel wings spread out on his back like Pit`s but bigger! Many angels crowded and bowed before Marth ,my thoughts went mad should i bow to ? So thats what i did i bowed on one knee as angel wings grew on my furry back. _

" _Dont bow my precious Amethyst" the towering voice smiled and soothly sounded._

"_I dont want to hurt you, i want to love you" my thoughts wizzzzzed around at this comment ,my feet sprang me up as his soft wet hands brought my body to his my heart pulsing rapidly . He was leaning closer until he kissed me!A long,deep passionate kiss i felt like i was being raised into heaven so i felt my lips purch and then I relaxed into his body..._

_I thought this was the perfect dream ever..but as usual my thoughts are wrong .Everything turned back , the angels bowing turned to ruthless chained demons , but what i couldnt take my eyes off of was marth ...He wasnt an angel anymore he was the devil,saturn,mars he had huge demon wings growing out his back,horns gre out of his head,a devils tail also gre and his teeth grew into vicious vampire fangs. NO IT CANT BE TRUE! NO! His grip was tight as he firmly held my body against his..._

_I saw him his hands removing all my clothing.. then his..why the devil? "come on baby you know you want some fun right?" hissed through his fangs . I wanted to disagree but it was no use ...he had already entered me at full speed laughing evilly in his twisted evil ways. His penis was so big inside of me I wanted him to stop! NOW! But i knew he wouldnt ,plus it felt kind of nice so i groaned to make him pleasured. Unfortunatly he took the hint that i hated it and pulled it out of me and what i thought was him to be kissing my neck instead he was feeding off my neck! Feeding off my power until...._

_BANG_

_I feel to the floor in a pile of blood , I could feel presence , HIS presence standing above me like a tower..._

_and immediately i woke up_

Awoken

My dream...a nightmare..HIM!!!! ...Thank god his not in my...

NORMAL POV

He was there behind the echidna . In the same bed , but he had his clothes on thankfully "dont be scared princess im only here to say hi" his graceful smile flattered her.

WAS THIS A TRICK???

DONE!!! I DONE THIS IN 2 HOURS FINALLY....no idea what the next chapter will be ...you`ll have to find out!!! MWAHAHAA

lol


End file.
